


I'll Give You My Love Until The End of Time

by gabby227



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt.</p><p><i>Hi!! I loveee The Hope to Keep Going On its one of my fav fics:) I hope you're still taking prompts. So if you are can you do a oneshot of stiles and Lydia who start dating in senior year, they're like super cute but they haven't said I love you yet, Lydia is kind of nervous to. So the first time she says is it is like during sex by accident in like a moment of passion and she gets scared he's gonna freak but he just smiles and says he's been waiting for her to say it and then says it back:)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You My Love Until The End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt. I just want to say that I'm SO very sorry that it took so long, but I was having problems with everything and I was waiting for an answer from my beta and that took forever, so that was mainly the holdup. I really hope that you like this as much as I liked writing it.
> 
> This takes place right after 3B, as if season 4 never happened.

They had been dating a year when it happened.

It had been the end of junior year when Stiles had come to Lydia and asked her to prom. They had been navigating towards one another for a while, ever since Aiden and Allison's deaths. Stiles and Lydia grieved together, since they had lost so much, including one of their closest friends, and they spent a lot of time together. Both Stiles and Lydia had a hard time sleeping, with nightmares keeping them up almost nightly. They spent a lot of time hanging out together, and at night, they were known to be on the phone with one another when they couldn't sleep. Lydia had developed panic attacks after everything they had been through, and Stiles was the only one who knew about them, the only one who helped.

When Lydia said she'd go to prom with Stiles at the end of junior year, Stiles was ecstatic. He spent the next few weeks trying to make the night perfect, and while Lydia had rolled her eyes, she was secretly pleased. Had it been Jackson or Aiden, they would've been doing these things because they knew it would get them attention. However, Stiles was doing them because Lydia needed to feel normal for once, with all the supernatural and abnormal things that were happening in Beacon Hills.

Stiles liked to call prom night their first official date. And yeah, it was a date, but Stiles told people that's how they got together. To be honest, Lydia had been gravitating towards Stiles for a long time before their first date ever happened. And she liked Malia - she really did - but she caught the jealous glances that Malia would throw her way every once in a while.

Lydia supposed that Malia had a strong connection to Stiles - after all, he _was_ the one teaching her how to handle not being a coyote all the time, and he _was_ the one teaching her how to act more human and how to get in touch with her humanity. But Stiles had told Lydia not to worry about Malia.

"I don't want to be with her, Lyds," Stiles said to Lydia one night, after they had had a pretty big fight about it. "I want to be with _you_."

"I'm not stupid," Lydia said, feeling a little idiotic for even bringing this up in the first place, but now that it was out in the open, she couldn't just sweep it under the rug. "I see the way she looks at you, and I see the way she looks at me."

"Lyds, I've wanted to be with you for a long time," Stiles said, motioning for Lydia to come and join him on his bed. He was speaking softly, and when Lydia lay down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled closer to her. "I'm not interested in Malia the way she is me, okay? You have nothing to be jealous of."

Lydia scoffed, "I'm not jealous."

Stiles chuckled. "Okay," he said, though Lydia could tell by the tone of his voice that he didn't believe her. "Whatever you say, Lyds."

The talk had been cut short as Stiles rolled over and planted a kiss on Lydia's lips. They had more important things to do at the time.

All in all, Lydia was not a jealous woman. She'd never been jealous of anyone in her life, not even when she was dating Jackson. So why did Malia bug her so much?

She had nothing against Malia. Honestly, she really didn't. Even though Malia spent a good deal of her time as a coyote in the woods, she was an okay girl once you got to know her. She cared about the pack and was immensely loyal to her alpha. Even though she didn't understand the pack dynamic right away, she tried to help in any way that she could.

During senior year, things were a lot less tense between the two of them. Malia got her own boyfriend and he was also a werewolf, so he helped her through things that Stiles had been helping her with. It freed up a lot of Stiles' time, and without Malia trying to get in-between Stiles and Lydia, Lydia and Malia became really close.

Tonight was the one year anniversary of when Stiles and Lydia started dating. And she wanted to do something special for him, since he had always been there for her. She waited for a night that her mom was out of the house - a date with Peter Hale, Lydia did _not_ even want to think about that, but she had threatened Peter if something happened to her mother. She had threatened him with violence, and even though he had initially scoffed at her, something about his demeanor around her made Lydia think that he took her at least a little bit seriously.

Lydia had told Stiles to show up at her place at eight. She had cooked - which was something that she didn't do very often, so he'd better appreciate it - and there were candles going pretty much everywhere. When Stiles did show up, it was a quarter to eight, and Lydia was dressed in a tight black dress that she'd bought just for this occasion.

She met Stiles at the door and planted a kiss on his lips. The kiss, which was only supposed to last a few seconds, grew hungry, with Stiles grabbing Lydia's waist and pushing her up against the wall. One of her legs went up over Stiles' hip, and Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck.

When she got her senses back (which didn't happen as fast as Lydia thought they should, but it did happen - _eventually_ ), Lydia broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, and Lydia licked her lips before saying, "I made dinner. I hope you're hungry."

"I could eat," Stiles said. He let go of Lydia and then added, "But I'm also hungry for something else that is _definitely_ not food."

Lydia rolled her eyes, patting Stiles on the arm, "Later, Stiles."

He just grinned.

Lydia had made chicken Alfredo, which she didn't eat very often because she tried to stay away from carbs, but it was something that she made well and knew that Stiles liked. Stiles was sitting at the kitchen table when Lydia held up a bottle of wine.

"Where'd you get that?" Stiles asked. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Please," she said. "My mom doesn't lock the liquor cabinet. She doesn't even care if I drink as long as I don't go anywhere."

"Wow," Stiles said.

Lydia poured them both some wine and then said, "You know what tonight is, right?"

"I absolutely do," Stiles said, digging in his jacket pocket and pulling out a small package. He set it down on the table and said, "I came prepared."

Lydia nodded.

"I want you to open it, Lyds," Stiles said after Lydia had put the bottle of wine down.

Lydia nodded and said, "Sure." She opened the package and found a beautiful gemstone necklace of a butterfly, with different colored stones as the wings. She looked over at Stiles, surprised.

"This must've cost you a fortune," she said. "Seriously. How much did you pay for this?"

"I'm not telling you that, Lyds," Stiles said. "Just wear it, okay? From the first time I saw it, I knew it'd look beautiful on you."

They were pretty quiet while they ate, which was weird; Stiles usually talked enough for the two of them. After dinner was through and Lydia was putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Stiles pushed her up against the kitchen counter and attacked her mouth with his again. This time, Lydia let it happen, kissing Stiles back just as hungrily.

"God, Lyds," Stiles said through kisses, "you look fucking amazing tonight. I don't think I've ever seen anything as beautiful as you."

Lydia broke the kiss and grinned, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Stiles said. "But right now, I mostly want to see what this dress looks like on the floor."

Lydia grinned and grabbed Stiles' hand, leading him up to her room quickly. Once the door was closed, Stiles pushed her up against the door and started attacking her mouth once again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Stiles' hands ventured to Lydia's ass as they made out. Without even breaking the kiss, Stiles walked them over to Lydia's bed, depositing her on it.

"God, Lyds," Stiles groaned. "You're so fucking beautiful. You know that, right?"

Lydia smiled, "Thanks, Stiles."

Lydia's hands went to Stiles' belt and she said, "I want to blow you, Stiles. Please tell me that I can."

Stiles' voice seemed to fail him, so he just nodded.

Lydia unbuckled Stiles' belt and pretty soon his pants and boxers were a mess on the floor. He reached up and pulled his shirt off, and Lydia's small hand grabbed a hold of Stiles' dick.

She licked a stripe up the underside, putting pressure just below the head, where she knew Stiles liked it. She wanted to do this slow and sweet, but she needed Stiles right _now_. So she put her mouth on him, taking him down in one go. She felt him hit the back of her throat and she shifted so she could take him deeper.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles said. "I know you deep throat, Lyds, but every time you do it, it feels more and more amazing." Stiles was babbling, which meant the sex was good - he lost his wits whenever he was feeling good. Lydia bobbed her head up and down, swallowing around him, and Stiles almost lost it.

"I'm gonna come already, Lydia, so you need to pull off," Stiles said. He tried to push her away, but Lydia just looked up at him.

"Shit," Stiles cursed as he came down Lydia's throat. He shook when she sucked him through the aftershocks, and she let him go with a soft pop when he had nothing left to give her.

"Fuck, Lyds," Stiles said, trying to catch his breath. Lydia stood up and moved her hair over, and Stiles started unzipping her dress, as if he knew that was what she wanted. When she was as naked as he was, Lydia captured Stiles' mouth in a kiss once more, and Stiles chased the flavor of himself that was on her tongue.

"Do you want me to repay the favor?" Stiles asked, once he broke the kiss. "I'd love to taste you."

"You sure?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded.

"I could eat you out all day every day and never be satisfied," he said. "You taste so fucking good." He leaned in and whispered in Lydia's ear huskily, "Please let me eat you out. I'm dying for a taste."

Lydia plopped down on her bed, pulling a pillow under her head and Stiles sank to his knees. He pulled her towards the edge of her bed, and then licked a stripe up her slit. He moaned when her taste hit his taste buds; she just tasted so goddamned good. He alternated kissing her thighs, her stomach, and fucking his tongue in and out of her. Lydia had always known that Stiles would be awesome at oral because of his fixation, but he was better than awesome. He was just simply amazing.

It wasn't long before Lydia groaned out, "Shit, Stiles, gonna come. So fucking close."

Stiles sucked Lydia's clit into his mouth, inserting two fingers inside of her and crooking them to find her G-spot. Stiles knew when he hit it, because Lydia let out a half moan, half scream. Stiles sucked on her clit as he fucked his fingers in and out of her, and Lydia moaned, getting louder by the second.

"Shit, so good," Lydia groaned. "God, Stiles, I love you. I love you so much." And with that, she came, squirting a little, and Stiles licked up everything she had to give him. He was a little dumbstruck at her confession, and couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth next.

As he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean of her juices, Stiles looked up at Lydia. "Before we continue," he said, watching Lydia as she dug into her nightstand for a condom, "I have to know, Lyds. Did you mean that?"

"What?" Lydia was feeling a little come dumb and probably didn't even realize what she had just said.

"You just told me you loved me," Stiles said softly.

Lydia watched Stiles closely, sighing before she said, "Yeah, Stiles. I meant it."

A huge grin broke out on Stiles' face as he kissed Lydia deeply. She could taste herself on his mouth and she moaned at that, it was so hot. As they broke apart, Stiles said, "I love you too, Lyds. So fucking much."

Feeling a high that he hadn't felt in years, Stiles rolled on the condom and thrust into Lydia. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it over his shoulder, changing the angle of penetration so he could go deeper. Pretty soon, the only sounds that were in the room were the sound of skin slapping and Lydia's moans as she grew closer and closer to the edge.

"Gonna come, Stiles," Lydia mumbled out. "So fucking close; make me come."

Stiles licked two of his fingers and then started to rub her clit in fast circles. Lydia knew she was approaching the edge rather quickly, and then she was coming. She let out a scream as she came around him, and, as she tightened around his cock, Stiles came too. They just lay there for a moment as they came down from their high, and then Stiles was pulling the condom off and disposing it in the trash bin by Lydia's bed. The afterglow was Lydia's favorite part of sex, so he cuddled up next to her, spooning her, and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"God, Lyds," Stiles said as he heard Lydia's breathing turn deep, knowing that Lydia was falling asleep. "I love you so fucking much."

The clock on the nightstand told Stiles he still had a few hours until Natalie came home, and he decided he had time to just lay there with Lydia. Deciding that he was only going to doze for an hour or so, and after setting the alarm on his phone, he tightened his arms around her and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on LiveJournal [here](http://gabby227.livejournal.com/) and on tumblr [here](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I'm also taking prompts on my tumblr. I'm a multi-shipper, so I'm pretty much open to any ship.


End file.
